


Nunca disse Adeus

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: Halloween ABCcafe, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fic para o evento de Halloween do ABCcafé. Atrasado algumas horas kk<br/>Giglio Violetto pertence à Hina e Marcella Fausti à Atropine. Nino pertence ao Erik.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nunca disse Adeus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HinaVioletto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaVioletto/gifts).



> Fic para o evento de Halloween do ABCcafé. Atrasado algumas horas kk  
> Giglio Violetto pertence à Hina e Marcella Fausti à Atropine. Nino pertence ao Erik.

     Os pequenos olhos azuis estavam fitando as crianças do outro lado da rua.

     Havia dois dias que estava na Itália. Ainda não entendia quase nada do idioma, a barulheira de palavras sem sentidos dominavam seus ouvidos, não algo que incomodasse. Normalmente tentaria entender, mas naquela hora sua atenção estava em outro lugar. Aquela bola. Ela quicava muito alto. Ela chegava a ficar quase o dobro de seus 90 cm de altura, isso que era considerado um garoto alto para a idade.

     Porém seu olhar podia estar em outro lugar também. Por trás da bola havia uma enorme mansão com um enorme jardim. Podia-se ver a fonte no meio do jardim pedra enorme que era provavelmente a estátua... Ao menos imaginava que era, não podia ver com tantas plantas em frente a ela, principalmente pequena e escondida como estava no meio daquilo tudo. Como se não quisesse ser vista.

     Era estranho. Era estranho como o som desaparecia e apenas o quicar da bola ecoava... Sem buzinas de carros, sem as amigáveis palavras altas. Mesmo sua mamãe que segurava sua mão parecia ter ficado silenciosa por um tempo. Não conseguia se lembrar da voz dela, ou do rosto dela. Não conseguia se lembrar do próprio nome por um instante quando a bola vermelha pulou mais alto do que o triplo de sua altura e entrou pelo enorme portão da casa.

     Mais estranho ainda foi como pareceu passar em câmera lenta. A bola batendo na quina de uma pedra, saindo do ângulo correto, batendo no chão do outro lado e continuando a pular até dentro daquela mesma fonte. Mais estranho ainda foi se ver em menos de um segundo na frente daquela fonte, olhando para os olhos do que antes seria uma pedra envolta por galhos e folhas e agora era uma sereia segurando um pote que derrubava água.

     Olhou para cima sem nenhum motivo, para uma das milhares de janelas como se soubesse que o veria lá. Podia ver aquele sorriso meio de canto, vindo de uma outra criança que vestia escuridão, elegantemente, como se o negro tivesse sido feito para vesti-lo e apenas para vesti-lo. Sorriu largamente, um sorriso iluminador, correndo para dentro daquela mansão, ainda segurando a bola, sem nenhum único motivo.

Nenhum único motivo.

Nenhum único.

     E se olhasse para trás ainda estariam lá as crianças e a bola. Ainda estaria sua mamãe e ainda estariam os carros, distorcendo-se circularmente como a água descendo por um buraco e se afastando.  Olhando para trás ainda teria a luz do sol ao invés de neblina que escondia o sorriso malicioso da sereia que lhe fitava subindo os poucos degraus para a enorme porta vermelha que estava aberta mesmo que interior fosse apenas escuridão.

     Mas podia ver. Aquele grande corrimão de madeira estendendo-se ao pé de um anjo caído, um vitral. O pecado de escolher a perdição à salvação. O tapete vermelho que lhe mostrava o caminho a seguir até o senhor da casa. Um violino solitário que lhe chamava e guiava o caminho enquanto em sua animação sequer percebia como aquilo era infinito. Apenas subindo, e subindo, e subindo, e subindo, e subindo.

E descendo

E descendo

E descendo

E descendo

E descendo

     Queria vê-lo.

     Não sabia como o conhecia de onde o conhecia. Era apenas uma criança nova em um país novo. Alguém que tinha vindo de uma cidadezinha qualquer da Dinamarca carregando uma aparência pintada por deus próprio para existir alguma beleza aquele quadro decrépito que era a casa com suas cortinas rasgadas e suas teias de aranha escondidas pelas sombras, intocadas pela luz das velas.

     Um garoto que não olhava para trás para notar que as portas simplesmente desapareciam deixando as paredes límpidas para trás. Prisões sem entrada ou saída para aqueles que desejassem voltar em algum momento. O loiro não desejava voltar. Queria encontrar logo aquela pessoa. Queria logo, rápido, enquanto deixava a escada para seguir pelos corredores sem chão.

      Espelhos sem imagem aparecendo nas paredes, como se não existisse nada aquilo no nada. Sem móveis, sem pessoas, sem luz, apenas um reflexo de escuridão no espelho. As luminárias elegantes e douradas estavam envoltas por névoa suave. Uma música fúnebre tocava ao fundo, um Réquiem que não entendia ainda. Um violino solitário chorando e cantando para a alma de alguém.

     E assim que chegou na última porta de madeira, caindo aos pedaços... Apenas abriu os olhos e viu aquele sorriso de canto que tanto amava. Embora não estivesse direcionado para si. Pelo menos não ainda.

     – Parece que está acordado, Nark.

     – Glio...

     Sua voz ainda estava sonolenta. Coçava os olhos, a mente um pouco lenta e um tanto confusa. Aquele sonho estranho de novo. Não sabia por que sempre tinha aquele sonho estranho no dia do Halloween, mas reconhecia facilmente a mansão, afinal estava nela naquele exato momento. Olhou para os lados, reconhecendo os vitrais no canto de uma janela grande logo à sua frente, sentindo finalmente o corpo doer pela má posição que estava.

       –Acordei aqui de novo...

      Isso não era incomum, sempre do mesmo jeito. Cada vez que dormia acordava em um canto diferente da casa, aquele quarto era o lugar mais comum de acontecer. Provavelmente o único lugar onde não acordava era nos quartos ocupados, mesmo assim aquela mansão era infinitamente grande, como se nunca parasse de crescer, nunca tivesse fim. Novamente ouviu a voz do vampiro conversando com certo criado, depois viu o mesmo sair enquanto os olhos dourados do moreno voltaram para si.

       Sorriu, observando-o se aproximar e se sentar na mesma cadeira onde antes sua cabeça descansava. Lembrava-se bem de tê-lo conhecido ali, ainda menino, sentado naquela mesma cadeira olhando para as crianças no Halloween. Giglio era uma criança sombria que parecia vestir a escuridão, com olhos dourados intensos que pareciam ver seu interior naquela época, e se parasse para pensar bem isso não tinha mudado com o passar dos anos.

     Afastou-se um pouco. Ajoelhado em frente à ele e sorrindo de orelha a orelha só por lembrar disso. A distância era pouca, e mesmo assim sua pele se arrepiava de leve apenas por estar perto, mas não o tocou. Ele nunca permitia isso, tinha lhe proibido desde a primeira vez ao toque. Por mais de dez anos estando naquela casa nunca havia o tocado ou sido tocado por ele ou por ninguém. Mas não reclamava. Satisfazia-se apenas com conversas e proximidade.

     – Teve aquele pesadelo de novo, meu narciso?

     – Como todos os outros anos. Desculpe-me por sempre dar trabalho, Glio. Foi aquele homem que me encontrou?

     – Não, apenas um problema com as travessuras das crianças, sabia que estaria aqui.

     Sorriu, provavelmente aquela resposta era quase óbvia, pois apenas a si mesmo e Nino podiam entrar naquele quarto. Era quase um jardim, flores em vasos, samambaias, flores do deserto, plantas de pequeno porte que poderiam ser facilmente cuidadas, algumas venenosas entre elas. Mesmo que do lado de fora houvesse um grande jardim ao ar livre, era naquele espaço que muitas vezes se encontravam para conversar.

     Um pouco depois apenas ouviu duas batidas a porta se abrindo e visualizou primeiramente os olhos verdes intensos para depois ver a aparência inteira. O violino em mãos podia indicar que a música que ouvira no sonho tinha vindo da Papoula, porque sempre naquele dia ele tocava a mesma música. O Réquiem, para alguém que também nunca soubera quem era, embora tivesse perguntado. Sempre era respondido da mesma forma: “Para alguém querido que morrera cedo demais.”

     Sorriu um comprimento silencioso com as mãos sabendo que naquele dia em especial Nino estaria mais silencioso do que o normal. Ele também tinha se tornado um belo jovem, vira como o relacionamento dele com o vampiro tinha evoluído ao longo do tempo. Não podia negar que sentia certo ciúme, um pouco de inveja, mas nada que lhe fizesse gostar menos daquele que normalmente era chamado de papoula por Giglio.

     – Liberou os pequenos para se divertirem?

     – Sempre é interessante ver como mesmo vivendo em uma casa que transcendeu os anos, acolhendo as sombras solitárias e sem rumo, os jovens sempre querem sair para se divertir nas outras casas com a temática do Halloween.

     – Acho que os doces e travessuras e crianças desconhecidas os atraem mais. E olá Nino. –

     Sorriu, continuando no seu lugar embora sempre tivesse vontade de abraçá-lo ao vê-lo. Normalmente perguntaria como ele estava, ou faria algum outro comentário alegre, porém não considerava que seria bom naquele dia. Por outro lado o sorriso de Nino fora discreto, não se aproximando muito, como se a vinda tivesse sido, por algum motivo, rápida. Os olhos verdes se desviaram, abaixando-se antes que chegassem à imagem do vampiro.

     – A senhora Fausti e seu acompanhante chegaram, faltam poucos convidados agora.

     – Já irei recebê-los.   

     A frase pareceu o bastante, a papoula saberia o que saber apenas com aquilo. Saiu, aquela data costumava a ser agitada daquela forma fazia alguns anos, desde que os três deixaram de serem crianças. Os três tinham mudado muito com o tempo e com isso os dias que passavam naquele quarto, apenas apreciando o tempo junto, conversando ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa divertida.

     Praticamente o segundo e terceiro andar eram os únicos lugares da casa que conhecia. Embora nenhuma porta fosse trancada para si, Giglio sempre lhe mantinha dentro de locais fechados, longe das pessoas. Imaginava que deveria ter algo de errado consigo, talvez fosse algum tipo de monstro, talvez fizesse coisas erradas sempre que dormia e acordava em outro canto. Haviam milhares de possibilidades.

     O vampiro sorriu, um sorriso de canto que poderia parecer melancólico para olhos atentos, porém o loiro parecia estar vendo mais longe do que era possível por trás da bela janela ornada com círculos de vitrais de lírios em volta. Provavelmente depois de tanto tempo o moreno já sabia o que passava pela cabeça do loiro em relação a tudo aquilo, porém ainda não tinha conseguido achar como falá-lo sobre seus motivos para evitar que o loiro tocasse qualquer pessoa.

     Tomava seus cuidados para que não acontecesse, avisou todos os moradores da casa, tentava mantê-lo distante. Sabia que isso doía para o loiro, mas não era diferente para si ou para Nino. A convivência era feliz e ao mesmo tempo dolorosa. Queria tocá-lo, haviam coisas que ele queria poder fazer com aquela flor, poder fazer por ele. Continuou observando-o enquanto ele parecia distante.

     Porém logo se levantou. Era de costume que desse uma festa no Halloween, aproveitava como todos os seres sombrios se sentiam mais agradáveis naquela data. Os convidados especiais haviam chegado, portanto tinha de ir recebê-los. Um bom anfitrião não os deixaria sozinhos. Fitou os olhos azuis que o olhava curiosamente agora, como se esperasse algo e sorriu.

Tirou um doce de debaixo da sua capa. Era só um costume, algo que tinha feito por onze anos com o loiro. Também tinha outra coisa que havia falado todas as onze vezes. Como sempre as duas mãos já esperando. Disse antes que o entregasse, já prevendo o sorriso que receberia:

     – Como se deve dizer?

     – Por favor.

     – Estarei de volta antes do amanhecer.

     Viu o loiro concordar, entendendo que não deveria sair daquele quarto até que o moreno voltasse. Giglio olhou no espelho do corredor, ajeitando seu sorriso e os cachos do cabelo. Impecável para receber os convidados. Desceu a escada, o vitral do anjo caído em suas costas fazendo com que as asas parecessem que fossem dele de início e desaparecessem à medida que descia.

     Tinha a atenção de quase todos os convidados, via que todos estavam servidos, a organização perfeita. Cumprimentou alguns que estavam mais próximos, logo uma convidada especial se colocando à sua vista. O convidado desta pareceu incomodado em vê-lo, porém seu sorriso para ambos foi tão polido quanto deveria ser.

     – Está encantadora como sempre, signhora Fausti. Espero que sua viagem tenha sido agradável.

 

_X_ X_

 

     Olhava as crianças voltando para a casa. Já era tarde. Sempre fora encantado com aquelas lanternas de abobora. Gostava da época que podia procurar por doces. Desde que tinha passado a viver naquela mansão nunca mais tinha saído para o Halloween. Não gostava de parar para pensar nisso, porque haviam buracos, coisas que ainda não era capaz de entender sobre como tudo tinha acontecido.

     Aquele sonho, aquele sonho era a coisa mais próxima do que se lembrava de dez anos atrás. Lembrava-se de estar segurando a mão de sua mãe, mas depois disso só sabia que estava naquele mesmo quarto, naquele jardim, durante a noite, conversando com o vampiro. Tinha a impressão de conhecê-lo, Nino tinha lhe recebido na entrada, ele era um pouco mais quieto, antissocial, mas mesmo assim ainda pareciam se darem relativamente bem.

     Porém a papoula estava estranha naquele dia. Subiu as escadas, correndo, tinha uma bola em mãos, vermelha. Encontrou Giglio naquele jardim, e foi diretamente conversar com ele. Era uma boa memória. Nino passara a noite em seu quarto, parecendo treinar o toque do Réquiem, depois apareceu naquele pequeno jardim, ficando no canto com um livro. Giglio conversara consigo, mas apenas isso.

     Giglio parecia triste, mas seu sorriso brilhante pareceu o confortar um pouco. Perguntou para ambos se havia alguma coisa errada, mas nenhum dos dois lhe respondera nada realmente. Narcissius não sabia por que nunca saíra daquela mansão. Sua mãe nunca tinha ido lhe procurar ali. Foi também a primeira vez que dormiu e acordou em um lugar diferente do que estava antes, sem se lembrar de como tinha dormido. Confuso. Tudo era muito confuso... E sempre tinha aquelas impressões estranhas.

     Suspirou. Não devia pensar nisso, não devia pensar nisso, não devia.

     Estava tudo bem daquela forma. Era feliz ao seu jeito. Estava tudo bem assim.

     Foi quando viu duas crianças brincando com uma bola vermelha na rua. Aquela bola... Quicava bem alto. Dava-lhe um sentimento de nostalgia. Porém um garoto chutou-a para dentro da mansão. E as crianças logo rodearam o local, ficando apenas um pouco. Em alguns minutos todas foram chamadas e foram embora com alguns adultos que provavelmente eram seus pais.

     Ficou um tempo olhando para a direção onde a bola tinha ido. Bem dentro do jardim, uma parte mais escura. Não tinha nada para fazer ali, se talvez fosse rapidinho pegar aquela bola... Fazia um tempo que não sabia o que tinha acontecido com a sua bola. Podia pegar aquela, brincar um pouco com ela e guardar para devolver para as outras crianças depois. Devia conseguir ir até o jardim sem tocar ninguém.

     E foi o que fez, evitou à todos, passou por partes da casa que apenas poucas pessoas andavam, e evitou que Giglio lhe visse. Ia ser rápido, logo voltaria para dentro do quarto. Não devia ter problema. Também não lembrava mais da última vez que tinha ido para aquele lado do jardim. Sem nenhum motivo em especial. Quanto mais próximo ficava, mais sua cabeça doía. Sentia-se mal, como se não devesse estar ali.

     Aos poucos seus passos passaram a ser mais lentos, mas os olhos azuis continuavam atrás da bola. Quando a encontrou estava em meio às pequenas flores amarelas que conhecia bem. Narcisos. Ficou curioso, se aproximando e logo podendo ver também uma solitária grave. Aproximou-se curioso, tentava imaginar de quem era. Mas... Não gostou nada do que leu. Porque seu nome estava nele?

     – Você não devia estar aqui.

     – É verdade, pode não contar para o Giglio, Nino?

     Sua voz estava um pouco mais baixa e não sabia o que dizer, mas estava sorrindo de leve. Então tudo fazia sentido. Aqueles sentimentos estranhos que tinha de que poderia passar por portas mesmo sem abri-las, e que tudo que pegasse simplesmente passaria pela sua mão. O sentimento estranho de que as pessoas não lhe viam ou ouviam...

     – Narcissius...

     – Bem, eu sempre achei que eu era um monstro então, ser um fantasma parece um pouco melhor.

     – Não sabíamos como te dizer...

     – Está tudo bem. Eu já estou voltando para o quarto.

     Pegou a bola, abraçando-a e passando com os olhos um pouco baixos, um pouco distante. Nem notara que acabou passando por lado de uma jovem de cabelos rosados que lhe olhara com curiosidade e interesse. A Morte parecia surpresa em ver o poder daquela casa, e sorriu levemente. Aquilo não era tão incomum para si, mas não achava que o evento acontecesse fora da Mansão Fausti.

      – Onde será que o senhor Violetto está?

_X_X_

 

     O som coava por dentro do quarto. A bola quicava, enquanto o loiro a fitava, mesmo que sua mente estivesse bem distante. As memórias aos poucos voltavam em sua mente. Tinha os conhecido um ano antes de sua morte, naquele mesmo dia de Halloween. Brincava com os amigos na rua e a bola entrara no jardim da Mansão por ter quicado na calçada. Tinha sido desafiado a entrar e pegá-la. Todos diziam que ali vivia apenas pessoas estranhas, e que era mal assombrada, mas em um impulso de coragem entrou.

     E quando achou a bola era Giglio que a segurava. Foi quando o conheceu, depois de pedir perdão, envergonhado pelos seus atos e assim se tornaram amigos. Muitas vezes fugira de casa para vê-lo durante a noite, quase sempre sem desconfiar que ele era um vampiro, quase sem nunca conhecer os pais do menino. Apenas soube depois de um tempo que ambos haviam morrido e que quem cuidava da casa e do moreno era um amigo do casal.

     Pouco depois conheceu Nino, fora difícil conseguir a amizade, mas não demorou tanto quanto imaginava. Pensando bem, acabavam sempre fazendo muitas coisas juntos também. Conheceu a casa, o jardim especial que Giglio tinha acabado de começar, ouvira histórias sobre os vitrais da casa. Quase se tornou da família, aquela mansão se tornara especial.

     Mas no dia do Halloween antes de voltar para casa brincava novamente com os amigos na garagem, apostando as balas que tinham recebido. Faltava pouco para irem embora, as mães conversavam entre si. Olhando as crianças. Foi quando novamente a bola quicou para longe, uma luz forte lhe cegou e... Veio um baque e a dor. A dor, o frio... E a Morte.

     Sorriu. Era tão irônico. Aquela bola devia lhe dar azar.

     Mas porque ainda estava ali? Porque não tinha ido?

     E seu coração... Seu suposto coração bateu mais forte com o baque da porta se abrindo. Viu Giglio entrar, acompanhado de Nino, e já estava pronto para tentar se explicar quando sentiu o corpo frio do vampiro encostar-se ao seu. Como? Não devia ser capaz de tocá-lo. Mesmo assim fechou os olhos, recostou-se contra ele, sentindo o cheiro, a pele fria, deixando-se ser envolto. Tão confortável. Quanto tempo desejara aquilo?

     E o que viera depois lhe deixara sem fôlego, não que achasse que precisava disso. Abriu os lábios, deixando que ele invadisse e tomasse o controle, que sentisse seu gosto, esquentasse seu corpo à vontade. No fim o rosto estava corado, um sorriso mais do que brilhante, visível felicidade. Não importava. No fim não importava nada do que tinha acontecido, era quase óbvio. Sabia bem porque ainda estava ali depois do fim.  

     Virou-se para Nino, silenciosamente o chamando, estendendo a mão para ele e abraçando-o forte quando se aproximou, sentindo quanto ele também lhe abraçara. Aquelas eram as pessoas especiais de sua vida. Eles continuaram as mais especiais em sua morte... Não conseguia deixá-los. Seu desejo de estar com eles era tão forte, tão forte. Não podia deixar Giglio, sua alma simplesmente... Entre a vida e após a morte, depois do início não conseguia aceitar o fim. Sua vida era uma tragédia, mas a tragédia mais doce que poderia ser contada. 

     Era impossível para si. Nunca diria adeus para eles. 

_X_X_

 

     Era possível ver três sombras pela janela enquanto saía. O vento soprava, fazendo om que sua pele arrepiasse um pouco até que uma jaqueta grossa pesou em seus ombros. Giulio parecia irritado, ainda assim não o suficiente para que a ideia de deixar que ela passasse frio.

     – Porque parou, donzela?

     – Apenas vendo um pouco de felicidade, mesmo que vá durar apenas mais um pouco.

     O lobo sorriu largamente. Era por isso que amava a Morte.

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, primeiramente, eu espero que não tenha saído muito da personalidade de todos os seus personagens ;w;... Acho que é a primeira vez que eu usei tanto personagens alheios, então estou com um pouco de medo kk. Qualquer coisa, estou aceitando todas as criticas @-@
> 
> Segundo. Espero que goste Seme X3~ Desculpe pelo atraso, foi feito com carinho e espero mesmo que goste desse presente. Totemo Daisuki yo~ \o/


End file.
